If You Want Blood
by DtK888
Summary: The Winchester brothers have decided to look into a series of unexplained deaths. With the victims having nothing in common, could things be more than what they seem? Yeah, I know. I suck at summaries. But the story's good. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Everybody. I wrote this a while ago, but only got the guts to post it recently.**

It had been three months since I paid Sammy a visit and took him along with me looking for dad. Three months since his girlfriend's death, and it still haunts and tortures him in his dreams. I wish that there was something I could do to help him, even if I have to suffer his nightmares for the rest of my life. But, as fate would have it, we're stuck as it is. Which means that I'm stuck with a sleep deprived brother in the front seat.

A couple of hours ago, Sam found us a case. I drove, listening to AC/DC and Metallica as usual, while Sam sat on his laptop. I swear the dude's in love with that thing or something.

Turning down my music, I looked at my brother. "So, tell me about this case."

"Well, over the past week, four people have disappeared and then turn up again a day later dead," he said, without looking up from the screen.

I nodded. "Sounds like our kind of thing. What are you thinking? Angry spirit? Some sort of ritual? Witchcraft?"

"Yeah. I also thought that it might be a spirit, but there is nothing in common with the victims. The one was a grade-school teacher, another – an accountant, as well as a dentist and a cop. Even their records are clean."

"So, other than being on the list of worst jobs ever, they have nothing in common."

"Seems so. Even the way they died was different each time. I mean the teacher was found hanging from a tree in the school yard, with her chest ripped open. Her heart and lungs were ripped out. Other employees found them scattered over the school."

"Yikes. And the others?"

"The accountant was found in many pieces in his office. The cop was shot five times in the chest and once in the head. And the dentist was found in his operating chair, with his drill shoved in his neck."

"Yet another reason why I hate going to the dentist. So not a ritual, as all organs are accounted for. Maybe this is just some psycho killer."

Sam sighed. "Maybe. But it's worth looking into."

We arrived into town not long after dawn. After booking in at a motel, Sam and I went to the police station to get some more information about these deaths.

We walked in, dressed in suits, pretending to be FBI – like we always do. A pretty officer behind the counter caught my attention, while Sam introduced us as agents, so honestly I can't remember what my name was. Finally, after Sam kicked me in the shin, I focused on the sheriff. He seemed to be in his mid-fifties. His messy dark brown hair was streaked with silver, as was his beard. This man looked like he couldn't care less about what happened in his town.

"Why would the FBI be interested in a couple of murders in a small town such as this?" his voice rough as though he swallowed gravel before we got here.

"Nothing is too small for the FBI," Sam answered, as the sheriff led us to the back of the station.

The sheriff disappeared into his office and returned not long after with a file in his hands. Passing the file to Sam, he said, "Everything about the murders is in this file. The reports, list of witnesses, suspects, the living relatives of the victims and who found which body when. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

I put on my best fake grateful smile. "Thank you." Handing him one of my FBI cards, I said, "If anything else happens, give us a call."

The minute we got out of that place, I mentally let out a breath of relief. There was something about that place that just put me off. My hunter instincts were going nuts, telling me to kill the thing that was evil, but I didn't know who or what. I thought that maybe I should tell Sam.

Before I could open my mouth Sam cut me off, "The last person to be killed was Mary Anne Johnson – the teacher. Looks like she was staying with her sister before she died."

"Let's go pay her a little visit than."

**Well, there you go. The first Chapter. Let me know what you think and if I should post the next or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey guys. Wassup? Here is Chapter 2 of If You Want Blood. Ejoy**

The sister's name was Jane. She was about an inch shorter than me. Her long golden hair, tied back, highlighting her facial feature. Overall, she was a beautiful woman. The only thing that ruined her beauty was her red, tear-filled eyes. Quite understandable considering she had just lost her sister.

We were seated in her living room, starting off with the usual rubbish. _We're very sorry for your lost, blah, blah, blah, mind if we ask you a few questions, blah, blah, blah _\- you know; the usual.

"Do you think that there would be anyone that would want to hurt your sister?" Sam asked.  
Jane shook her head. "No. Mary was loved by everybody. But if you ask the rest of the town, they believe it was the work of Peter Piper."  
I frowned. "From the nursery rhyme?"  
Once again she shook her head. "He was said to have been a serial killer that wondered through this town, more than a hundred years ago. It was said that he was caught and sentenced to death in this very town."  
"Why would anybody believe that this Peter guy is killing from beyond the grave?" I asked.  
"It's just a dumb legend some of the town folk believe. The legend says he swore revenge on the town that ratted him out. But I don't believe that nonsense."

I didn't have to look at Sam to know he was thinking the same thing as me. Maybe it was a vengeful spirit. It was starting to make sense as to why it seemed that there was nothing in common with the victims. They did in fact have something in common - they all lived in this town.

Sam and I said our goodbyes and took our leave not long after, thanking Jane for her help.

Sam made his ay to the library to do research on the story behind the legend of 'Peter Piper'. I was conducting my own research as well. Researching the local bar, that is. It wasn't that bad; looking almost like every other bar one would find around the country. As far as Sam was concerned, I was questioning the locals.

Four empty beer bottles later, my phone rang. Checking the caller ID, I answered.  
"Talk to me."  
"So get this," Sam's voice came through the phone. "There really was some serial killer by the name of Peter that was executed in this town. However, his last name wasn't Piper. But this guy did swear revenge on the town's grandchildren at his execution. Which might explain as to why nothing has happened until now."

"So, it's definitely a vengeful spirit. Find out what happened to his body?"  
"He was buried in the town's cemetery. I'm going to head back to the motel. We'll go check it out tonight."  
"Good work, Sammy," I said, ending the call.

Sighing, I stood up, paid for the drinks and headed back to the motel to meet up with my little brother. As I walked out, I couldn't help but notice the sheriff from earlier making out with some dark haired chick in the back corner. I didn't pay too much attention to the girl, but looking back, I wish I did.

**And there you have it. Chapter 2! Please R&amp;R. Reviews make the world go round!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 'Sup guys?! How's everyone been? Yeah, I know; "Quit the stupid author's note and cut to the story!"**

**But first; A special thanks to all those who reviewed, as well as those who are following! You are the ones that make this all worth it.**

**So here we go. I present; Chapter Three! Enjoy!**

We waited for nightfall before checking out the graveyard. It was a small, average looking cemetery; nothing new. Sam manned the flashlight, searching the names, while I carried the shovels.

Eventually, Sam stopped at one of the headstones. "This is the one," he said, turning the light off.

Handing him a shovel, we started to dig. After a while of back-breaking labor, i the the coffin at the bottom. Sam hopped out the hole and took my shovel from me. I had already started opening the wooden box to find the dead guy's skeleton - no surprise there. Sam helped me out and together we poured the salt and gasoline over the bones. I took my lighter out and light it, tossing it into the pit. The night came to life in a combination of heat, light and flames.

Part of me found these moments to be the best. I had my pain-in-the-ass brother at my side and we just ganked the evil monster. That's what I call a win-win.

Once the fire had died down and the hole refilled, we headed back for some well deserved rest.

I hardly got my four hours sleep, when Sam woke me up. Another murder had been reported. Which meant the Agents Something and Whatever shall make another appearance. Honestly, I really need to pay more attention when Sam introduces us as agents.

When we got to the crime scene - which happened to be the police station of all places- we flashed our badges and were allowed through. We made our way through the cramped space.

Just before arriving at the sheriff's office, I turned to Sam. "I don't get it. I thought we burnt the bones. Shouldn't the killing stop?"  
"Maybe it wasn't the the ghost of this Peter guy," was all he could spit out before we walked through the door and were caught by the deputy.

"Agents. Thank you for coming." At this moment I couldn't help but notice that she was the hottie that caught my attention yesterday when Sam and I were speaking to the sheriff.

"You were the one that found him, right?" Sam asked. Good, old Sammy. Always diving right into the job, never bothering with having a bit of fun.  
"yes. I came in and noticed that his office door was open. I thought he might've been working late last night. It wouldn't have been the first time." She gave a weak smile, which quickly faded as she continued. "But when I went to have a look, I found him in his chair in a pool of blood."

Sam pulled her aside. "Do you mind answering some questions while my partner looks around?"  
She shook her head. "Not at all."

I took my cue and went to check it out. I pulled out my EMF meter and switched it on. It light up like a Christmas tree when I got near the desk. Putting it away, I scanned the room. I continued to scan, until something familiar on the desk caught my eye. The revolting yellowish powder was what had caught my attention. Before I even touched it, I knew what the substance was.

I grabbed my brother on the way out, as he was saying his thanks.  
"Find anything?" he asked when we got outside.  
"EMF went haywire, oh, and guess what was on the dude's desk. Sulfur. You know what that means, don't you?"  
"Yeah. We got a demon on our hands."  
I sighed. "Awesome."

That was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now. I hate demons with a burning passion, considering the last one we encountered was on a freaking plane. I was hoping that it would go better this time. But when was the last time anything worked out the way I wanted it?

**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 3. I'll try to get the next one up ASAP, but no promises. Don't forget to review. No reviews - no fourth chapter. Mwahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam decided to take appropriate measures. He stayed at the motel researching different ways to find a demon or summon it, when we don't know its name or its face. 'Cause it's kind of weird to wonder around town muttering 'Chirsto' in everybody's ear.

I, on the other hand, decided to check out that bar again. I was half-way through my third bottle of beer, when a beautiful dark haired woman walked over to me.

"Hey, haven't seen you around," she said. I decided that she was totally into me. I mean come on, who wouldn't love this face?

We talked a bit, while I finished my beer. When I was done, she led me out the bar and took me to the alley on the side of the bar, pinning me against the brick wall. I thought things were finally turning around until I took a look at her eyes. They were pitch black. Fear caught in my throat, seeing as I was stuck to a wall and couldn't move or do anything.

Before I could let out a cry for help, black smoke erupted from her mouth and entered mine. That was the last thing that I needed. I remember how it felt. For a few seconds after the last of it entered me, my vision was hazy and it looked like I was standing in smoke. Then it all stopped. My vision was once again clear, but I couldn't move and it felt like there was another person with me in my head.

The girl that the demon was originally possessing looked at me, horror written all over her face. I was forced to watch as my hand stretched out and grabbed the poor girl by the neck. I watched as I squeezed the life from her. Once she went limp in my arm, 'my' grip loosened and she fell to the ground. The demon then reached into my pocket and pulled out my knife. It used the knife to slit her throat open. It then proceeded to cut off her hands. The demon moved her body into the centre of the alley. It placed one hand at each end of the alley.

The thing used my face to smile at the "good" work it had just done. It cleaned the blood off my hands using my shirt. When this thing finally gets out of me, I'm going to kill it myself, with my bare hands.

The last thing I expected the demon to do, it did. I wanted to stop my hands as they reached into my pants pocket and pulled out my phone. I was forced to watch as the demon searched through my contacts and landed on Sam's number. It was going to call my brother and was going to use my voice to trick him.

The dial tone continued until Sam picked up. "Hey, Dean. Where are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Sorry about that. I was out trying to track that demon we're looking for," the demon said using my voice.

"Found anything?" I heard Sam ask.

'_Sam don't listen to him!'_ I wanted to say, but the words never left my mind.

"I managed to track it to a warehouse on the other side of town. I'll meet you there. See ya in a couple minutes."

'_NO! Sammy don't listen to him! It's not me! He's leading you into a trap!'_ No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the words out.

Sam ended the call, and I'm pretty sure he was doing exactly as 'I' told him. At that moment, I wanted to do nothing more than kill that demon.

**A/N: Thank you so much for sticking through this… I know it's been forever since I last updated this fic and you have every right to be mad at me.**

***dodges projectiles thrown***

**But as payment for being so so patient and to show you how sorry I am, I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can. I mean it this time!**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Sam reached the warehouse the demon was talking about, 'I' was already there and waiting. I wanted to warn my brother, try and give him a sign that this was all a trap, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move my body nor could I even use my own voice. I was dying inside.

I heard Sam enter the warehouse. "Dean?" I heard him call.

'_Sam! Turn around and run away. It's a trap!'_ I tried to yell out.

"Sam, over here," the demon called out.

Sam came over to me, holy water in hand. I felt the demon flinch in my mind at the sight of the bottle.

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

The demon turned and pointed through the door behind me, saying, "I cornered it in there."

"Let's go then." Sam took a step towards me, but 'I' blocked his path. "Dean. Let's go."

'I' nodded, but 'I' didn't move. I felt 'my' grip tighten on the blade hidden behind my back. I knew exactly what this thing had planned.

'_Sammy, for the love of God! Please turn around and run! I'm begging you! Please…'_

I felt the demon mentally smile at my begging. 'I' moved out Sam's way. I watched as my little brother walked into the room in front of me. I was forced to watch as my little brother walked in front of me, right into a trap. And what hurt the most was that I couldn't do anything to help him.

I was forced to sit back and watch as the demon used my body to pull the blade out of hiding. Everything that happened here on after seemed to happen in slow motion, because I could remember every millisecond of what happened.

I remember the demon taking the knife and stabbing Sam. I remember that Sam was stabbed just below the ribs, but so precisely so that no vital organs would be hit. The demon wanted me to watch my brother bleed to death. It wanted my brother to die, thinking I planned on killing him the entire time.

'_NOOO!'_ I mentally yelled as I watch my brother fall to the ground.

Sam tried to turn over, but the demon used my foot to kick him in the side and prevent him from turning over to look me in the face. It smiled as it kicked my brother in the head. Sam groaned in pain as my foot connected with the side of his face. He didn't try to move again, so I could only assume that he had passed out.

After that, I couldn't remember much. I remember feeling nothing but pure burning rage. Suddenly, possibly due to the increase in raw emotion, I managed to take control of my body once more. Without thinking, I did the first thing that came naturally to me. I grabbed the bottle of holy water Sam brought along and chugged it in nearly two gulps. My throat felt like it was fire, as the water burned its way down. The demon left my body and I feel to the ground in relief.

I quickly got up and rushed over to Sammy. After checking that he was still alive, I picked him up. I carried my brother out the warehouse and placed him on the backseat of the impala. I got in the driver's seat and drove back to the motel, not wanting to stay near this place any longer than necessary.

**A/N: Well there you go. Chapter 5! Let me apologise if it seems strange or weird or just plain unlikely, but it's my story. And I kinda wrote this at like 3am, so please be nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back people! Who missed me? No one? Okay. Here you go chapter six.**

When Sam finally joined me in the world of the conscious, I had already patched him up and worked out the story I was going to tell him, if he didn't remember anything.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked him.

"What happened?" he asked me, completely ignoring my question.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"I remember meeting you at the warehouse and then things go black."

I nodded, grateful that he didn't remember that it was me that stabbed him. "It got the jump on you and attacked from behind. It managed to stab you, and then you were out like a light. I managed to exorcize it, before it could kill you."

Sam nodded. To anyone else it would seem like he completely believed me, but I spent enough time with him on the road to know that he didn't. But, I was not in the mood to press the topic, so I let it slide. I didn't feel like arguing with the younger hunter at that moment.

Sam sighed and got off the bed. He grabbed the duffel bag that I packed and walked out the room. I followed not long after, to find him sitting in the car waiting for me. I checked us out of the motel and joined him.

I tossed the keys to him through the window, silently telling him to drive. Sam shifted over to the driver's seat without a word, as I got in the passenger seat. I decided to take a nap, seeing as I spent the night taking care of Sam. The engine roared to life as my eyes closed.

I knew Sam would do the right thing and set off in search of another case and in search for dad, and, more importantly to him, the thing that killed mom and Jessica.

Before I let sleep completely take me, I smiled, happy that my brother was still alive.

**Well there you. I might upload one more chapter. Let me know what you think. Please R&amp;R!**


	7. Chapter 7

I write this nearly seven years after that event. Even though this happened many years ago, I still feel terrible for what happened that day. I still wake up some nights, dreaming/remembering that night. I wake up just after stabbing my little brother.

Sammy, if you're reading this it means that I didn't make it out of this fight alive. It means that Metatron managed to kill me before I could kill him. If you are reading this, it means that I've been dead for quite some time and you've gone through my room, either deciding what to keep and what to get rid of or you wanted some time with my things.

I'm sorry that I tricked you into letting Gadreel in. It was my way of trying to make amends for what happened that day seven years ago. I had no idea that he would kill Keven, nor did I know that he was working for Metatron. I was trying to help and I only made it worse.

Sammy, I'm sorry and I regret not telling you sooner. I know that you remember more about that night, than you told me. I want you to know that I'm grateful that you didn't dump me on the side of the road, while I was sleeping, like every other person on this planet would have. I wish that I could go back in time to warn you that it was a trap.

I am sorry that I failed as an older brother. I'm sorry that I failed to protect you. That's my job as an older brother. I'm supposed to protect my pain-in-the-ass little brother.

But most of all, I'm sorry that I can't be there with you right now, to help you with this battle. You and Cas have to continue without me.

I wrote this for you, Sammy, in hope that after reading this you would finally understand why I do what I do. No matter how misguided my decisions may seem at the time (or even many years after), I try my best to do what is best for you. I don't mean for them to backfire and blow-up in my face like they all seem to do.

Stay strong little brother. We'll possibly meet again in a couple of decades, when you die. I'll put in a good word with Crowley, and make sure we end up in the same cell. We could be hell-mates.

See you later, but not too soon please.

Your older, careless brother;

Dean.

P.S. I'm just reminding you that if you let anything happen to my car, I'll haunt your sorry ass 'till the day you die.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I decided to add this last little bit at the end 'cause it's really sounds like something Dean would do for Sam. I also decided to leave it here at Season 9 because it just felt right.**

**And so ends 'Do You Want Blood'  
Please tell me if you enjoyed it or not. Creative criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
